


He Thought Space Was Pretty But I Thought He Was Prettier

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff about watching a space documentary and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Thought Space Was Pretty But I Thought He Was Prettier

**Author's Note:**

> Dan Howell X [Gender-Neutral] Reader  
> Warnings: I think there’s like 2 swears  
> Requested: No  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Words: 600+
> 
> **This work is _fictional_. I do not claim that any of this is real nor do I have any affiliation with the people named in this work.**
> 
> AN: This happened in my dream last night and I thought it was cute. Sorry for being a complete garbage can and not posting, no promises it’s gonna be any better but I’ll try.

          Reflections of the stars sparkled on his dark eyes, pupils large as colors flooded his face from the nebula pictured. A deep voice recited facts about the images that Dan was so fixated on. The documentary was interesting but failed in comparison to him, the narrator becoming background noise and the colors of the galaxies were merely the light that painted his face.  
          He was warm beside me, a gentle smile resting on his face and legs tangled in a blanket. Phil had left a while ago, I was too caught up in the thought of my friend sat so close beside me to listen why. The purple light from the screen outlined his face, his profile showed how his features flowed together in unity. Sure, Dan was my friend, but for a while now I couldn’t shake the feeling of like. When I’m around him all I can imagine is his soft skin under my fingertips, his teeth grazing my bottom lip, the low rasp in his voice when he whispers…. The kind of lovey dovey shit you don’t fantasize about friends.  
          I worked up the courage to do _something_ , anything, and with vast hesitation I slumped my arm over his torso and brought my head to his chest. Once I felt as though I could breath again I looked up to check his expression; a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
          “Are you trying to say something here?” Dan was always straight to the point with that sort of playful confidence he had so much of.  
          With a shrug I looked back at the screen, putting on some sort of nonchalant facade. When he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer I was done for, breath hitching and heart racing. I was now lying in his lap, arm stretched over his thighs as his long fingers ran through my hair.   
          Phil stumbled back into the room holding bags of snacks and some drinks-- guess that solves the mystery of where he ran off to. He stood frozen in place for a moment as he investigated the scene but smiled at the two of us, placing his haul of food on the coffee table. It was hard to pay attention to the rest of the documentary as he pet my hair or drew soft circles on my back. When it finally ended I was relieved but also petrified of the confrontation.  
          We sat in silence for a moment, the only noise in the room being Phil’s soft snoring from the other end of the couch. I sat up, to my dismay, and looked at the smiling boy with wide and uncertain eyes. He just rolled his, fingers ghosting over my jaw as he drew his face near mine. His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes, waiting for some kind of okay that I gave in the form of kissing him. Dan smiled into the kiss which triggered me to do the same, ultimately forcing us to pull away.  
          His pupils were blown as he looked back at me but he played it off with a chuckle.  
          “Well aren’t we just fucking adorable.” I giggled out making him turn away, cheeks painted with a prominent rose.  
          He snapped up, hand on my chin and kissed me again but this time with more seriousness, as to prove he really meant it. When he pulled away he had an anxiety ridden expression and avoided eye contact, the cocky Dan was replaced with a much more nervous Dan which melted my heart.  
           “Dan?” I was trying to hold back a smirk as he finally looked at me, eyebrows knitted together, “Are you trying to say something here?”


End file.
